


Сердце, скажи...

by miranosque



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranosque/pseuds/miranosque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мёртвым не нужно ничего. У мёртвых нет желаний. Лишь память об этих желаниях, о чувствах, голые факты, которые уже никогда не будут наполнены прежним значением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце, скажи...

Сердце, скажи мне, разве мёртвым может быть больно?  
Горячая кровь очередного врага стекает на пол из колотой раны в шее. Вот он ещё жив. А вот он уже мёртв. Красное на пыльном полу собирается в небольшие круглые капли и быстро застывает. Я иду дальше.  
Они все - враги. Потому что они смеют дышать, говорить, ходить, когда ОНА мертва. Никто из них не стоит пряди ЕЁ волос, но почему-то они всё ещё осмеливаются существовать.  
Нет. Я лгу, опять лгу, потому что ничего подобного я не чувствую. Я вообще ничего не чувствую с тех пор, как умер. Только знаю, что должен уничтожить все преграды на своём пути к спасению Эмили. Знаю - и делаю. Не потому, что хочу. Потому, что должен.  
Сердце, скажи мне, разве можно убить - уже мёртвое?  
Лоялисты не знали об этом, заставляя Самуэля подлить мне яд в стакан. Даже когда трусливый Тревор хихикнул, что я и "при жизни" был таким же бледным и холодным, никто не обратил внимания. Они не могут знать, что жизнь моя завершилась полгода назад.  
Пьеро знает. Он видел... тогда, когда я только что вернулся. Он сделал для меня маску, которая не даёт врагам рассмотреть моё лицо. Не даёт им понять.  
Сердце, скажи мне, почему они не замечают?  
Мне нет нужды есть или пить, но я это делаю, чтобы ни у кого не возникало вопросов. Мне нет нужды разговаривать, но я спрашиваю и отвечаю. Мне нет нужды дышать, и я не дышу. Неужели первые два пункта отвлекают всех от последнего?  
Третий этаж Торговой палаты. Здесь тихо, очень тихо, но тишина - лишь иллюзия. Я могу разобрать шорох ползущей со стен штукатурки. Сухое покашливание пыли под чьими-то шагами. Лопающееся под напором магии Бездны пространство, когда кто-то пользуется своими способностями.  
Это место живое.   
Сердце, скажи мне, заслуживают ли смерти те, кто так легко дарит её другим?  
Люди думают, что главное в жизни - это любовь. Богатство. Власть. Знание. Истина. Как же они ошибаются. Я и сам ошибался, когда был живым. И понял это слишком поздно.  
Главное в жизни - это сама жизнь.  
Мёртвым не нужно ничего. У мёртвых нет желаний. Лишь память об этих желаниях, о чувствах, голые факты, которые уже никогда не будут наполнены прежним значением.  
Я не хочу делать то, что делаю. Но я должен. В моём мире, полном лишь теней и воспоминаний, всё ещё звучит голос моей женщины. Она умоляет спасти нашу дочь. И я спасу её, чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
Тем более, что мне это уже не будет стоить ровным счётом ничего.  
Сердце, скажи мне, значит ли раскаяние то, что человек заслужил прощение?  
Я слушаю усталый, надтреснутый голос за двойными дверями. Живой голос, полный живых чувств, живых мыслей, живого чувства вины. Может быть, для этого человека ещё не всё потеряно. Может быть...  
Никто не заслуживает смерти.   
Ведь правда, Сердце? Скажи мне...  
Сегодня я больше никого не убью. Просто заберу ключ от старых катакомб Радшора и пойду дальше. Моя следующая цель находится не здесь.  
Легче всего считать живых людей своими врагами. Они ведь и вправду на другой стороне. Интересно, так ли спокойно говорил бы со мной Мартин, зная, что я давно мертвец?  
Нет. Не интересно.  
Сердце, скажи мне, я должен был убить того, кто убил тебя?  
Я бы завидовал ему, если бы мог. Я согласен на любую боль... лишь бы она была живой. Лишь бы я снова мог её почувствовать.  
Ты счастливец, ассасин Дауд. Только пока не понимаешь этого.  
И вряд ли когда-нибудь поймёшь.


End file.
